Power and free conveyors typically employ a drive chain for moving a conveyor component. A motor is connected through a gear reducer to a vertical drive shaft having chain sprocket which moves the drive chain. The drive shaft is normally externally connected to the gear reducer in such a manner that when it is necessary to repair or replace the gear reducer, the drive shaft must be disconnected from the sprocket, the supporting bearings and then raised with the gear reducer from the supporting conveyor structure. This process is difficult when the drive shaft must be raised with the reducer in an area with a low overhead. When the reducer has been repaired or replaced, the drive shaft must then be reconnected and aligned with the sprockets, bearings and supporting structure.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved gear reducer having a gear box with a hollow internal shaft that is telescopically mounted on the upper end of the drive shaft. This permits the user to raise the gear box from the drive shaft without removing the drive shaft from its operating position.
A gear box having an internal drive motor and a hollow shaft can also be used.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.